What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?
by pleasedontstoptherainxx
Summary: Yes, he was handsome. And yes, she was beautiful. But Seeley Booth and Hannah Burley could never break the laws of physics together.


**A/N: Okay, so I was feeling incredibly fluffy tonight, so I decided to just write one, big, fluffy, one-shot. I'm not entirely sure where this came from, but once the idea came to me, I wrote the whole thing in about twenty minutes, so tell me how you feel about it, please? =]**

**Also, if it wasn't obvious, this takes place 'post-Booth/Hannah'. =D**

"What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?"

* * *

><p>Yes, he was handsome. And yes, she was beautiful. But Seeley Booth and Hannah Burley could never break the laws of physics together. They couldn't even come close to 'the real thing' that Booth always spoke about. He had to laugh at himself. He talked about 'two people becoming one' and 'making love' as if it were something he was an expert on, when, in reality, he had never come close to breaking the laws of physics with anyone. Maybe he loved Rebecca, but she never loved him. And the same went for Hannah, even though she said she loved him countless times. All these women claimed to 'love' him, but none of them did.<p>

Just thinking about Hannah would have made him angry all over again, if he wasn't so content at the moment. They fell in love in a war zone, and Sweets warned him that it wouldn't work, but, of course, he didn't listen to the baby-faced psychologist. What did Sweets know about successful relationships anyway?

_Probably more than you do_, Booth's mind taunted him.

Move on. That was what he had to do. He had to forget about Hannah and move on. And that was exactly what he was doing. It took him a while to get over the blonde journalist, probably longer than it should have, he was willing to admit to himself, but now that he was with someone else, it didn't matter anymore. It was like nothing that had happened in the past year mattered anymore. The way things were now, were the way they should have been years prior. This was the woman he'd taken a bullet for. The woman who's life he saved on numerous occasions, and the woman who had saved _his_ life just as many times. The woman he'd dreamt of making love to for years. Temperance Brennan wasn't the rebound, she was his first choice. When she rejected him that night outside of the Hoover building, he picked himself up and moved on. To Hannah. Who he was now moving on from back to Brennan. He chuckled aloud at the irony.

Brennan opened her eyes when she felt his chest vibrate with the chuckle, looking up at her partner from where her head was laying on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Nothing," he assured her, brushing a hand through her hair.

He looked down into her eyes, seeing that they were a pale, almost see through, blue. He was so stupidly in love with this woman, and she seemed to be so completely oblivious to it. They had been sleeping together for almost a week, but neither of them had said it yet. He knew _he_ hadn't because he was too afraid to put his heart back out there, the way he had done with her the year prior, and with Rebecca, and with Hannah. But now, he had to know.

"Bones?" He asked, seeing her eyebrow furrow in concentration as she waited for him to continue.

He stalled, unsure if he was about to scare her away.

"You can say whatever you're thinking," she assured him, seeing the look of uncertainty on his face, "I'm not going to run."

It still amazed him how she could practically read his mind. They knew each other too well. And now that they were intimate, that bond was even stronger. He knew he loved her, the question was, did _she_ love _him_.

"I..." he paused, seeing her lips part slightly, "Do you...do you love me?"

Booth could see her pupils dilate, and he could kick himself for being so blunt. He was about to apologize, do some damage control, until she responded.

"Yes," she answered simply, seeing the tenseness of his expression fade with her words, "do you, love me?"

He let out a half nervous half relieved chuckle, his heart rate slowing a bit once he had his answer.

"I do," he promised, "I have, for a while now. And I never stopped."

"But..." she seemed slightly confused, "you were with Hannah, and you asked her to ma-"

"Hannah was temporary, and I think I knew that. I know you're going to completely disregard this, since it's kinda psychology-ish, but, I think in a way, I knew she was going to say no. In a way, I think I alienated our relationship purposely."

Brennan seemed to process it, but only came up with one response.

"I hate psychology," she said, simply, "and I think you're just trying to charm me right now."

Even though she was only being playful, he was completely serious.

"I would never lie to you, Bones," he told her, seriously, "ever."

"I know," she assured him, "and I would never lie to you either," she caught her words, backtracking a bit, "except, there was one time."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I lied when I told you I was protecting you from me. The truth is, I was scared."

"I know."

"You do?" She bit her lip, feeling just the slightest bit ashamed.

"You're not as good of an actress as you think," he smiled, kissing the top of her head reassuringly, "but, that doesn't matter now. We're here now, together. That's what's important."

_Finally._

They both thought the word, but wouldn't say it aloud.

"Yes, we are here, together," she agreed, liking the way that sounded, "and I love you, and you love me."

Booth nodded in agreement, mirroring her words in confirmation, as he held her close, glancing at the streetlights outside his window before looking back to her.

"Yes. You love me and I love you. And that's the way it's going to stay."

And then he knew. He wasn't destined to be alone. He wasn't destined to live with a broken heart. He, Seeley Booth, was destined to be with Temperance Brennan. And even though the road there was bumpy, he was finally where destiny wanted him to be.


End file.
